


heartlines

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Valentine's Day Fluff '15 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry opens his mouth, closes it again, tries to speak past the stubborn knot in his throat as Eddie stops him with a hand around his arm, in the middle of the hallway, and gets down on one knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr, based on the Valentine's Day meme over [here](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com/post/110895540576/thallen-what-are-you-doing-why-are-you-on-one).

Barry opens his mouth, closes it again, tries to speak past the stubborn knot in his throat as Eddie stops him with a hand around his arm, in the middle of the hallway, and gets down on one knee.

"Eddie," he whisper-shouts as their co-workers start to gather around them. "What are you doing? Get up!"

Oh, God. Is that a box Eddie just took out from his pocket? Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit. Is that—is he—

"Barry Allen," says Eddie, and Barry takes in a sharp breath at the pause, shoves his hands inside his pockets because he doesn’t know what to do with them. "Marry me."

Of course it’s not a question. Eddie knows the answer, and Barry, well—Barry has known it since the first time Eddie brought him coffee at the lab and asked him out on a date. Asked not being the most appropriate word. 

(“Hey, Allen,” Eddie had said, turning back around just as he was about to leave. “Dinner at eight, tomorrow.” Barry had stuttered out a half-answer, scratched his neck, and Eddie’d lifted his eyebrows, smiled. “What? Do I have to make an appointment?”)

There’s a sob, somewhere in the vicinity, a quiet chatter, a smile so big Barry can actually hear it. The smile is Joe’s, he can tell. There’s a silent proudness in it, a laugh that’s short-lived, but sincere.

Goddammit, Joe _knew_. 

Barry chuckles, almost misses a tear that slides down his cheek, and bends down far enough that he can grab Eddie by the tie and bring him up, crash into him. 

He doesn’t answer with words because he doesn’t need to. He smiles against Eddie’s lips, kisses him until his lungs start protesting and, even then, doesn’t let go.

Eddie slips the small box into Barry’s back pocket, keeps his hand there and pulls Barry closer, whispers into Barry’s mouth, “ _Good_.”


End file.
